Scars
by SVUBahDumTiss
Summary: Scars can be mental, emotional, and physical. This story is a multi-chapter of Olivia and Elliot. - All Olivia has left of him is a tiny scar on her abdomen and a tshirt that she is convinced still smells of him.
1. Chapter 1

**I have not written anything.. correction, I have not posted anything in a good while. Truth is I am not confident in my writing. I find myself writing many one-shots and I even have a full chapter fic already done, but when it comes to posting I lose all faith/confidence in myself. But I am going to post this story and if you all are interested in reading until the end then I will continue to post. I really have not proof read any of this, just kinda skimmed it. Hopefully you all enjoy!**

 **All characters belong to the Dick himself, Mr. Wolf. (:**

* * *

 _She still believes that when she pulls the old t-shirt over her head and holds it up to her nose that she can still smell him. But the truth is that the t-shirt lost his scent months, hell, even a year ago._

"Liv, honey you coming."

"Give me a second and I will meet you down stairs." she spoke softly to her boyfriend. She felt an arm wrap around her mid-section.

He kissed the inside of her neck, "you miss him?" She sighed deeply before answering.

"More than anything, Luke." she placed her hands over his and removed his arm as she walked out the door of her bedroom. He let go of the breath he was holding and became more agitated than he originally was. He just had to make it through the night and all would be ok.

Their dinner with his parents was actually quite peaceful. They asked the basic questions the same ones they ask every time they have dinner together; "when is the wedding? Why do they not have any grandchildren? Why does she always look so skinny? Why does she never give Luke a genuine smile?" she eventually became numb to their questions and just gave them a smile instead of answering.

Luke leaned over and whispered into her ear, placing a hand on her thigh giving it a gentle but firm squeeze, "they're just asking questions, Liv." he placed a kiss on her cheek before sitting up right.

"If you'll excuse me I need to use the restroom..." she walked away quickly, but not without hearing the voice of his mother first: _what do you see in her, Luke? Honestly, she is a beautiful woman, but she is not for you. Look at her, she seems so miserable around us. You need to get out of the relationship before she ruins you._

Olivia walked into the bathroom with tears in her eyes. She found herself in the furthest stall wiping the tears from her eyes. She knew something was off with her, but she felt that within time and the three times a week visits to her therapist that this would all work out.

She walked out of the stall, splashed some water on her face and exited the bathroom ready to rejoin the group. She could make it through the rest of the night she told herself. When she sat back down at the table she apologized for her earlier attitude, blaming it on the long hours she had put in the past week. His parents know that she is a cop, but not that she works sex crimes.

"Dear, we wouldn't have kept you out so late if we had known that you were working such long days. Don't you have a partner that helps you or are you more of a one man show?" his mother asked using quotations on the last part.

 **-There it was again, that wave of sadness that randomly hits her when somebody mentions anything that makes her think of _him._ –**

"Umm, no, no partner, not any – anymore." she replied softly.

"Did he die on the job?" she doesn't know what made her more alert to the conversation; whether it be that his father spoke for the first time all night or that he implied that her ex-partner was dead. She couldn't be here any longer, she needed to leave and leave now. She wiped her mouth and stood up before speaking again.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to be at the precinct around 4am tomorrow." and with that she exited the restaurant not caring if he followed her or not. She wasn't going to go back to his place tonight, she was heading straight back to her apartment to take a relaxing bath, to put on the old t-shirt that Luke hated, and to sleep. Hopefully have a night of undisrupted rest. Truth was she actually had the day off and had nowhere to be tomorrow, but she didn't have to let his parents know that.

* * *

The water to her bath was hotter than she normally liked it, but after a couple minutes she found herself sinking lower underneath the bubbles. She runs her hand gently over the scar on her abdomen. The doctors told her the scar would be small, just a simple incision and she had nothing to worry about. She closed her eyes and thought back to that day...

" _Hey Liv…" he whispered, kissing her navel deeply and feeling their baby kick wildly underneath his lips. She opened her eyes and smiled down at him._

" _Hi…" she whispered back. He pulled himself back up onto the bed kissing her lips before speaking again._

" _Any day now and we get to meet Miss Abigail. Are you ready, Liv?"_

 _She ran her hand through his hair bringing her palm to rest on his cheek. "Oh I'm ready… I'm ready to meet her, but I am not ready for her daddy to leave on his next assignment." she spoke as tears slipped from her eyes and down her cheeks._

 _He wiped them with the pad of his thumbs, kissing her lips again, "I am only going to be gone a month and then I will be back. What is she going to do in a month, Liv? … eat, sleep, and poop." He smiled again before sitting up and helping her up too._

She opens her eyes and sighed at the memory of them. A year, it's been one year since she has seen him and one year since she held her baby girl. One long, tough, and hard year. Taking her hand away from the scar and pulling it out of the water seeing her raisin formed fingers she knew she should get out and get into bed, but she had no desire to do it. So with that she lowered her head underwater and waited for the pain to go away.

* * *

 **It is short I know, but I do not want to make the first chapter super long if people are not interested.**

 **But, if we are all intrigued I will finish writing the second chapter and will post soon! If you find any errors or anything do not hesitate to let me know. Thanks for reading and review if you wish. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

 **So I am not going to lie I am actually really surprised that people want more. This makes me incredibly happy! Well, hopefully chapter two keeps you just as intrigued and you'll want to continue with this story. Well, enough chit-chat so go on and read!**

 **And once again all characters belong to the Dick himself, Mr. Wolf.  
**

* * *

She feels at peace with herself right now. The water flowing through her hair and covering her body completely as she soaks inside the now warm water. She wasn't under long before she heard what sounded like her name. A muffled voice coming from up above the water, but due to the water that filled her ears she couldn't really make out who the voice belonged to. If she was lucky enough maybe this person was here to kill her; stop all her misery.

"Damnit Liv, what are you doing?" Luke asked as he roughly pulled her up out of the water, not paying any attention to her naked state.

She looked around the bathroom trying to find a towel to cover herself. Though he has seen her naked many times before she feels too vulnerable; unconformable.

"Luke, can you … do you mind giving me my towel, please?" she shuttered as the cool air hit her skin; goose bumps making known all over her body.

Anger was displayed over his face. His body was stiff and she knew he was upset, but at the same time she didn't really care.

"Just what the hell is this, Olivia? You trying to kill yourself. You hate yourself so much that you try and take your own life?" he sat down on the toilet seat after handing her a towel.

She stood up and wrapped the towel around her body not paying any attention to the water that was dripping onto the floor missing the mat. Walking over to the mirror and she grabbed her face cream before speaking again, "that's not what this was, Luke. I was soaking in the tub. I wanted to relax. I just needed… I just needed to relax."

"That was not relaxing, Olivia! Do you understand how long you were under before I pulled you up?" he was growing more pissed by the minute.

"I use to be a swimmer, Luke. You know this." she made sure that her face cream was well blended into her skin before she began her nightly routine and she began brushing her teeth; paying little to no attention to her extremely upset boyfriend beside her.

He watched as she spit into the sink and made her way into her bedroom.

"You know Luke maybe you shouldn't be here right now. I need to get in bed and I wo…."

"You have what Olivia? Work? I know you don't have work tomorrow. It is your day off, you're not even on call." he slowly approached her and placed his hand on her stomach over her towel. "What is the matter, Li…" she pulled away slightly before speaking.

"Olivia. My name… my name is Olivia. Please do not call me Liv. You know I don't like it." he lowered his head like a child who just got himself into trouble.

He dropped his hand from her stomach and walked over to the door before speaking again, "maybe I should go and when you feel you are " _relaxed"_ enough and you want to talk you can call me, yeah?"

She closed her eyes trying to stop the tears that were ready to spill over.

"Yeah, that sounds great. … and Luke?"

"Yeah Li… Olivia?" she smiled slightly at his mess up and walked over to him. Wrapping her arms around him and kissing his cheek before speaking again.

"Thank you."

She was thankful that he left shortly after because truth was she was exhausted and she wanted nothing more than to sleep…

" _Do you love me, Elliot Stabler?" she asked as she sat up her bare thighs resting against his. He placed his hands on the sides of her hips, using his thumbs to rub soft circles before speaking again._

" _I love you more than life, Olivia Stabler." he leaned up and kissed her deeply. She moved her hips rocking her core into him. She could feel him stiffen underneath her and she moaned softly. She was never a crier during sex, never in crier during their love making and yet here she was crying because he was being gentle with her._

 _He placed his hand over her stomach and whispered to their unborn baby. "You, my love, are something special you know that? You still have some time in there until you make your appearance, but please wait to come out. We know you feel you're ready but mommy and daddy are not." He kissed the top of her growing belly before looking up noticing the tears in her eyes._

" _What is it, Liv? Why the tears?" he gently leaned up and wrapped his arms around her laying back down and pressing herself into him._

" _I'm sorry, El. I don't mean to cry it's just that you are being so gentle to me and you're making sure that Abigail is safe all the time and I love that I get to see this side of you." she grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her waist before trying to calm her breathing finally letting sleep claim her._

It was the beeping of her cellphone that woke her up from her deep sleep. She rolled over in her bed and reached for it ready to accept a call from her boss, but instead it was Luke's mothers' name that appeared on the screen. _Vivian._ She decided to let it go to voicemail and she would "call" her back when she felt like it. Once the ringing stopped and the name disappeared she noticed the time: 7:42am, even on her day off she couldn't sleep in she thought to herself.

She leaned up in her bed and pulled her tshirt up looking down at the scar on her abdomen thinking back to the day she had delivered.

" _Okay Mrs. Stabler, I need you to calm down and breathe for me. We are trying to reach your husband now but all this worrying is just going to stress you even further and it is not healthy for you nor the baby." the nurse brushed her hand over her hair and silently prayed for her patient._

" _My husband, he … he should be here, why isn't he here? I called him when my water broke and he said he would be here-ooooo." She placed her hand on her stomach and pressed down feeling a tightness and a release._

" _Mrs. Stabler we cannot wait any longer for your husband. You are suffering from placental abruption and your baby is not receiving any oxygen and we are taking this baby … now!"_

 _Her mind was going a mile a minute and she wanted nothing more than to have her husband with her right now._

She shook her head of the thoughts and pulled her hand away from her stomach, not paying attention to the tears that were falling down her cheeks.

"Elliot, I know you are not here and I know there is no way you can hear me but I need you." she found herself crying harder now than she ever had. "I miss our baby girl, I miss our Abigail and I want to hold her again and I want you to tell me everything will work itself out but you can't because you are not here and im… I'm… I want to come home, Elliot."

* * *

 **Well there you have it folks! Chapter two. I promise, this will soon all start to make sense. I am already writing chapter three and it will bring in a little Elliot and hopefully some Abigail too! … Who knows! Oh, and if you enjoyed it and you wish please leave a review! Also, any errors you find or you feel you want to express any concern just let me know. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
